It Must Be Heaven's Light
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: Prequel to 'A Pirates' Life No More,' and set after DMC. Norrington goes to Beckett after he had given him the Heart of Davy Jones and sees someone who he had had an aquaintence with in Tortuga. The problem is is that she is Beckett's mistress. Rated T fo
1. Chapter 1

**It Must Be Heaven's Light**

A/N:

Occurs after DMC (so possible spoilers). James Norrington stands before the mirror in his bedroom, thinking about what he was going to do that night. He is about to meet Beckett again, but then he would be introduced to a recent acquaintance and many things will change.

James Norrington looked at himself in the mirror; he was going to meet Lord Cutler Beckett again. The last time he saw Lord Beckett he was overdue for a bath, but this time him and Beckett were to discuss more terms over dinner. He straightened his Commodore uniform,

"_Still the same as ever_," he said to himself

Norrington placed the white wig on his head; the wig felt so uncomfortable since he hadn't worn one in some time that he decided not to wear it to dinner. He then placed a black ribbon around his hair and placed it into a loose ponytail. He then stepped out of his manor and into his carriage and over to Lord Cutler Beckett's estate.

Beckett's estate was quite large, for a powerful man living alone; there was a large garden there for formal parties he would host every two weeks. Beckett's servant showed him into the parlor; later on Beckett walked in,

"Ah, _Commodore_. Dinner is almost ready, but first I have to deal with a little matter in my office. Do excuse me," he said.

Beckett then went through some sliding double doors and then closed them, leaving a slight crack so Norrington could hear the conversation. Norrington got out of his chair and stood behind the door; he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So, you were caught as a stowaway aboard one of my ships. You could be hung for that," said Beckett, in a faint but stern voice.

"Yes, I know. I just want to be a citizen here; I've spent my whole life trying to _be_ someone," said the other voice; it sounded like that of a woman.

The voice sounded familiar to Norrington, but then continued to listen; he then viewed through the small crack and saw Beckett walk up to the woman that was sitting down. The woman was really beautiful, her dark chestnut hair was wavy and messy and complimented the light tan she had on her skin.

Beckett lifted her chin with his hand, "And you'll be someone. Come, join me for dinner and I can introduce you to some of my friends. I'll have one of my maids help you get dressed in one of the many dresses that has been shipped in just today," he said

Then one of the maids walked in and led the woman away from Beckett's office. After the maid took the woman away Norrington could hear Beckett's footsteps coming in his direction. Norrington quickly went back into his seat before Beckett opened the sliding double doors.

"Ah yes. Sorry to have kept you waiting Commodore. Now, what were you going to ask me about?" he asked, taking a seat in the corner of the room.

"Yes. Since I have given you Davy Jones' heart as part of the pardon, what else do I get out of this?" said Norrington

"You'll get much more than a mere Commodore, James. You'll now be an Admiral of your own fleet of ships, and we both will be looking for Davy Jones. Once we find Davy Jones we will make a bargain to give him back the heart so we can get Sparrow, Turner and Miss Swann. And when they return here to Port Royal they will face the gallows," said Beckett, smiling as if his plan will reach success.

Then all of the sudden the other door swing open by the servants and then the beautiful woman walked in. Beckett stood up smiling and held out a hand for her; she gladly took it and went to his side.

"Admiral James Norrington, meet Victoria; my mistress. Victoria dear, meet my fellow colleague Admiral James Norrington," said Beckett.

Victoria wore a satin blue dress with golden embroidery. The neckline was low enough to show a bit, but not a lot of cleavage and she wore a gold necklace with sapphires.

Victoria lowered her head as she curtsied and said in a ladylike voice, "Pleasure to meet you Admiral,"

Norrington smiled, took her hand, brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Victoria," he said, giving her a big smile.

Norrington knew he saw her before, if only he could have some time alone with her to find out more about her.

_Victoria…Victoria_, her name kept on clouding his mind

Then a servant walked in and announced, "Dinner is served,"

Beckett then smiled once more, placed his arm around Victoria's waist as the three of them walked into the dining room. When they got to the dining room Beckett helped her into her chair then he sat at the head of the table; Norrington sat opposite of Victoria.

"So Victoria, where are you from?" asked Norrington

Victoria's eyes locked onto his gaze and said, "I was born in Spain and I lived with my parents and my older brother Victor. On our crossing to the Caribbean our ship was attacked by pirates led by the infamous Blackbeard. My parents did not survive, but me and my brother were captured and were forced to work as slaves for the pirate. Then when Blackbeard took port in Tortuga I and my brother sneak away. I've been living in Tortuga ever since then working as a barmaid while my brother continued to work on other ships so we could have a living. Then when I heard news that my brother was dead I just wanted to leave Tortuga behind and find a place in British society and start a whole new life,"

"And you will Victoria," said Beckett, reaching over and caressing her hand.

Then all of a sudden a servant walked in and whispered something into Beckett's ear. Beckett's smile washed off of his face; he quickly stood up and said,

"Do forgive me Admiral, Victoria. I have some problem with the company; I'll be away for a while. Admiral, could you take care of Victoria while I'm gone? I trust that you'll take care of her,"

Norrington stood up, "I'll take very good care of Victoria, Cutler. I promise you that," he said

Beckett turned to Victoria, "My dear, be safe when I'm gone. The Admiral is a good man and will take good care of you," he said, caressing her face

Victoria nodded, "I will Cutler," she said

Beckett took Victoria's hand and kissed it, then he bowed to Victoria and Norrington and left.

Victoria changed her gaze from Beckett to Norrington, "I'll go and pack my things; you can wait for me in the carriage James," she said sweetly

Moments later Victoria came outside; a couple of servants following her with her luggage.

"Beckett must like you a lot," said Norrington, lending her a hand

"Yes, we just met this morning," said Victoria, taking his hand and stepping into the carriage

Once the carriage took off Victoria hugged Norrington's arm, "I've missed you James," she said.

Norrington caressed her hand, "I know, I've missed you too Victoria. So you managed to get out of Tortuga without getting hurt," he said

"Yeah, but I still got caught by the captain of the ship that I stowed away in and then that's where I met Beckett. Beckett now sees me and says that I'm extremely pretty and wants me to be his mistress. I couldn't help but accept because I would do anything to gain a title in society," said Victoria

"Well through all of that I'm still glad to see you again; I knew that we would see each other again," said Norrington, he then leaned in and gave a light kiss on Victoria's lips.

After the carriage arrived at Norrington's estate, his servants brought down Victoria's luggage. Norrington helped Victoria out of the carriage and into the manor, their arms linked together.

"Your manor is very beautiful," said Victoria

"Yes, just wait till you get to your room," said Norrington

When they got to the door to her room, Norrington placed his back to the door and faced Victoria, "Victoria, may I present your bedroom," he said

From behind his back his hands opened the double doors and showed her her bedroom. The room was large; every detail was refined in the walls where the tapestries and paintings were hung. Victoria's bed was big, with light white see-through curtains hanging from the canopy above the bed. Not too far away from the bed was a balcony the overlooked Port Royal and the sea in its beauty.

Victoria walked around in awe and then to the balcony, "This is so beautiful," she said

Norrington went to her side, "I knew you would like it," he said

Victoria turned to Norrington with a smile, then said, "I must retire, James. It has been a long journey,"

"Yes, of course. Till tomorrow then Victoria," said Norrington, he then took Victoria's hand and kissed it

Norrington bowed to Victoria and left her with her maids; after he shut the door Victoria went behind the screen and the maids helped her get out of her dress and corset. Once Victoria was in her nightgown her maids helped her into her bed and closed the white see-through curtains

"Hope you have a good night miss," said one of the maids

Victoria nodded and then the maids left her and she went straight into a deep slumber

Meanwhile in Norrington's office, he put his head in his hands,

"_I love her_," he thought to himself, "_But how am I going to tell Beckett? She is his mistress and I'm supposed to take care of her while he's gone,_"

Norrington pounded his fist onto the desk, "DAMN!" he said

He then put his knuckle to his cheekbone and began to think some more as the candles in the candelabra began to die. Norrington noticed the light dying so he blew the candles out and decided to go to bed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Victoria began to gasp every time the maids tightened her corset. When they were done with the corset they placed a pink dress over Victoria and buttoned it up. After they buttoned the dress the maids left Victoria and Victoria looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The corset killed her immensely, but Beckett did say that only the women in high society wear corsets and he said that she was going to be in high society.

Then a knock came to the door and she turned around, "Come in," she said

The double doors opened and Norrington came in, "You look absolutely beautiful," he said, smiling

"Thank you James. Now what are we doing to do today?" asked Victoria

"Why don't I take you into town? I'd love to show you around Port Royal since you've…changed," said Norrington

"Alright," said Victoria, smiling.

Moments later Norrington helped Victoria into the carriage and then the carriage went off to go into town.

When the carriage reached town, some of the townspeople bowed at Norrington and Victoria, saying, "Admiral Norrington, Milady Victoria,"

Victoria leaned in towards Norrington and whispered, "How do they know my name?"

"You're sort of the new gossip my dear. Gossip about Beckett spreads fast, especially when it comes to his personal life," said Norrington

"Oh," said Victoria, nodding

They began to walk farther into the market and Victoria looked behind her; she gasped, "oh no,"

Norrington looked at her, "What? What is it?" he said

"Pirates," whispered Victoria

Norrington looked behind him and saw three pirates sneaking around behind them; they were watching their every move. Norrington noticed that group before when he used to be a drunk man in Tortuga, stripped of his rightful title. One night that same group of pirates tried to reap Victoria in an alley near where she worked as a barmaid at the _Faithful Bride_. That was the night when Norrington first met Victoria and he began to fall in love with her.

"We've seen these men before, right?" asked Victoria, her voice low and frightened

"Yes, they were in Tortuga, But for some reason they got here. I believe that they're going to try and take advantage of you again," said Norrington.

They continued to walk down the street like they didn't see anything, then when they got to an abandoned part of the town the three pirates jumped out and attacked. One of the pirates by the name of Beni pulled out his sword and pointed it at Norrington while the other two by the name of Spivey and Jacques grabbed Victoria by the arms and waist.

"'ello chum," said Beni

"What do you want?" asked Norrington

"We want the wench. If you hadn't interrupted us before we would've gotten what we wanted sooner," said Beni

Beni nodded to the two pirates and they pulled Victoria into an abandoned store, "James!" she screamed as they dragged her inside

"Victoria!" shouted Norrington

He was about to go after her, then Beni stopped him, "Yer not goin' anywhere chum. I'm not lettin' ya be the rescua this time," he said

Norrington pulled out his sword, "Then I'll have to kill you," he said

"That would be correct chum," said Beni

Then at the exact same moment both of their swords clashed; they began to fight more and more into another abandoned store adjacent to where the other two pirates had taken Victoria. Meanwhile the two pirates pinned Victoria to the floor,

"Now don't move wench. This'll not take long," said Spivey

Victoria began to struggle then Jacques pulled out a dagger and placed and placed it across her neck

"No need for that wench. Yer knight not be here to stop us this time," said Jacques

Then Spivey began to undress Victoria as Jacques watched as more and more of her skin began to be exposed. In the other store Beni punched Norrington in the face; Norrington stepped back and touched his lip as a small hint of blood started coming. Norrington had continued to fight, breaking glass and destroying everything inside. Then moments later Royal Navy soldiers came in and pointed their bayonets at Beni.

Norrington stood up and fixed himself and said, "Gillette, fetch some irons. This _pirate_ is under arrest,"

Gillette came up and then shackled Beni and he was sent away to the fort. Norrington then remembered about Victoria so he and the troops ran into the other store and saw Victoria pinned onto the floor by Jacques and Spivey half undressed.

Norrington pointed his sword at the pirates, "On your feet," he said

The two pirates let Victoria go and stood up; Victoria grabbed for her clothes and went behind the counter to change. Gillette came up and shackled the two pirates and he and the soldiers took the pirates away to the fort. Once all the soldiers left, only Victoria and Norrington were left in the store.

Norrington came up to her, "Are you all right?" he asked

Victoria buttoned up the last of her dress and turned to him, "I think so," she said

One of Victoria's sleeves rolled off of her shoulder and Norrington took the liberty of placing the sleeve back onto her shoulder

"Thank you," she said, grateful

Norrington smiled, "Not a problem Victoria," he said

Victoria looked down and then Norrington used his hand to lift up her chin, "Come, let's go home," he said, lending out his arm

Victoria smiled, took his arm and the couple walked out of the abandoned store and to the carriage that took them back to Norrington's manor. When they got to Norrington's estate the couple went to the parlor where a servant came out with a tray of tea and crumpets. Victoria took a seat in the small couch and Norrington took a seat right next to her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Norrington, concerned

Victoria placed a couple of small spoonfuls of sugar into her tea and said, "Yes, remember? It almost happened to me before in Tortuga, and you saved my life both times,"

Norrington took a sip of his tea and began to think about something else; he began to change the subject,

"Does Beckett _really_ love you?" he asked

Victoria looked at him in question, "Cutler doesn't really love me. He just met me a couple of days ago and it is part of the deal for me to receive amnesty to be married to someone of high society. And marrying Cutler can be the highest as they come," she said

"Well, you know, it wouldn't have to be that way," said Norrington, placing his cup of tea down, "I love you Victoria,"

Victoria was about the drop her cup, but instead she placed it down onto the table, "You do? You love me?" she said then turned away

There was a small moment of silence, and then Norrington used his hand to turn her chin so she faced him, "For the moment," he whispered

Within that moment Norrington leaned in and kissed Victoria passionately. After that long moment Victoria pulled away and looked away from Norrington.

Norrington looked at her, "What is it?" he asked

Victoria stood up, "Oh, It's nothing. But I'm promised to Beckett and I'm his mistress, I don't want to disappoint him," she said

Norrington stood up and went over to her side, "You won't. I'll talk to Beckett and I'll reason with him. Then after that we'll get married," he said

Victoria turned to Norrington, "You really mean that?" she said happily

"Yes, I really much do," said Norrington, then he reached over and gently took hold of her hand.

He then leaned in again and kissed her; this time Victoria kissed him back. The next few days went smoothly; sometimes Norrington would visit Victoria in her bedroom at night to keep her company. But then on the fifth day Cutler Beckett had returned and Norrington's carriage pulled up to Beckett's estate once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Norrington stepped out and helped Victoria out of the carriage as the servants got Victoria's luggage out of the carriage. The couple went to the parlor where Beckett waited; he saw Victoria walk in and his arms opened. Victoria looked at Norrington then let go of his arm to go into Beckett's arms in a loving embrace. Norrington smiled and put his hands behind his back as he saw Victoria and Beckett hug. Cutler let go and then leaned in and kissed Victoria; this made Norrington step back.

They kissed for a moment and then pulled away, "Thank goodness you're safe Victoria. I heard the news about you being attacked by the pirates; I took the liberty of having them hung this morning. Oh and I thank you Admiral for protecting her and taking care of Victoria while I was away," said Beckett; both him and Victoria sat in a loveseat opposite of Norrington's armchair.

"So, how have you been Lord Beckett? Did the company do well?" said Norrington.

Beckett took hold of Victoria's hand, "Well, not as well as I thought it would. A shipload of the company's goods were attacked and I've lost a lot of profit," he said

Norrington stood up and said, "Can I talk to you in private Cutler? There's a matter I have to speak to you about,"

Beckett stood up, "Yes certainly. Do excuse us Victoria," he said, then he kissed her hand.

The two men went through the sliding double doors and closed them, but a small crack formed so Victoria could listen. Victoria went out of her chair and went to listen in on the conversation; Beckett sat in his office chair and Norrington sat in the chair opposite of him,

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Beckett

"I wanted to talk to you about Victoria's amnesty," said Norrington

"Yes, Victoria has to be married to someone in high society to receive the amnesty. That would have to be me that she will receive the amnesty from, as a matter of fact," said Beckett

Norrington looked at Beckett without an expression on his face, "Cutler, I wish to marry Victoria so she can receive her amnesty," he said

Beckett looked at Norrington sternly, "And why should I grant her amnesty to a man of military standing? Why would Victoria appreciate a man like you, you were once a pirate," he said

"And now I am a changed man! An Admiral for his majesties' royal navy! I love Victoria far more than you have, and she loves me too," said Norrington, his voice starting to rise

Beckett cocked up an eyebrow, "It sounds like you have met Victoria before, you had just met her a week ago," he said suspicious.

"The point is, is that I love Victoria and I want to marry her. And when she marries me she shall receive her amnesty," said Norrington

"Seems like you had more time together than you had let on," said Beckett, "But still, give me another reason why you want to marry Victoria when she was promised to marry me?"

"Because I understand her more than you understand her. You had only just met her last week and you have not seen her in a week," said Norrington

Beckett looked down, "Well, I was going to marry Victoria at the right time, but you had got there before me," he said as he began to pull out a leather pouch with the letters of amnesty.

He melted a wax stick and placed his seal on the letters and signed his signature.

He closed it and handed it to Norrington, "I wish you and Victoria the best of luck," he said

Norrington took the letters and said, "Thank you Cutler Beckett, Victoria and I thank you immensely,"

Then Beckett and Norrington shook hands in agreement and then went back to the parlor to meet with Victoria. Victoria sat back in her seat as the double doors opened and Norrington and Beckett walked in; she then stood up. Norrington went to her side and took her hand,

"Now we can get married," he said

Victoria smiled in surprise, "We can?" she said

"Yes, my dearest," said Norrington, smiling

Beckett took Victoria's hand and kissed it, "It was nice knowing you Victoria, I hope our paths cross again," he said

As he kissed her left hand, her sleeve lightly rolled off to reveal a faded, but a well seen 'P' on her shoulder. Beckett eyed the brand on her shoulder, but Victoria fixed her sleeve before she noticed that Beckett was looking at it.

Victoria smiled, "I hope we do meet again, Cutler. My stay with you has been ever so wonderful," she said

Then Norrington and Victoria's arms linked together and then they turned to leave; the servants with Victoria's things following behind them. Once the front door closed, Beckett went back into his office and to his balcony overlooking the Port Royal and Norrington's carriage going away.

"We will see each other again…_pirate_," said Beckett, thinking about Victoria and the pirate brand.

Back in Norrington's carriage, Victoria fixed her dress once more, "What was with Beckett and that look?" asked Norrington

Victoria hesitated, "Beckett was looking at my shoulder, where he branded me," she said, rolling her sleeve to show the 'P' on her shoulder

"What happened?" he asked, reaching over and touching the pirate brand.

"Years ago when I was fourteen I was caught stealing from the East India Company. I stole from Beckett's ship when he was in port in Tortuga; I had to get at least some food so I could survive. Beckett caught me and branded me on my shoulder and then threw me out back to Tortuga," said Victoria

"So you've met Beckett before," said Norrington

"Yes, but the last time we've met wasn't was nice as this time," said Victoria

They went to Norrington's estate to drop off Victoria's luggage, then the carriage went off again,

"Where are we of to?" asked Victoria

"I'm going to introduce you to Governor Wetherby Swann," said Norrington, smiling at her

The carriage continued down the road and up a hill where a large plantation house sat with lovely flowers and plants growing in the front. Norrington and Victoria walked up to the front door and knocked, then a butler opened the door and said,

"Yes?"

"We would like to have a talk with Governor Swann," said Norrington

"May I have your names?" asked the butler

"_Admiral_ Norrington and Lady Victoria," said Norrington

"Of course, this way," said the butler, and then he led Norrington and Victoria into the study

Moments later Wetherby Swann entered the room, "Ah Admiral Norrington, it has been too long since our last meeting. And I see that you have found yourself a lady; a pleasure to meet you Lady Victoria," he said, shaking their hands

"Governor Swann," said Norrington, but Swann placed his hand up to stop him

"I'm not a Governor anymore Admiral, Cutler Beckett has taken that position now," said Swann

"Beckett seems to like to take everything from people who are in his way for success," said Victoria

"I suppose so. So what is it that has brought you two here?" asked Swann

Norrington fixed himself in his chair and took hold of Victoria's hand, "Wetherby, I we want you to be the witness to Victoria and mines' wedding," he said

Swann smiled and clasped his hands together, "How wonderful! I would love to experience your wedding since my daughter Elizabeth's was a disaster," he said

"By Cutler Beckett, no doubt," said Victoria, guessing

"Yes, he had arrested her on account that she had helped a pirate escape from receiving his appointment to the gallows," said Swann

"And who might that pirate be?" asked Victoria

"One by the name of _Captain Jack Sparrow_, Victoria," said Norrington, looking at her

"Oh, I see. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, his stories are all that I hear about in my old port of residence," said Victoria

Norrington looked down; he didn't want to talk much more about Sparrow. He hated the man as much as he hated Will Turner; the man that had taken his former love Elizabeth Swann away from him.

Victoria saw Norrington look rather sad and angry with the talk of Jack Sparrow, and she didn't want to get him angrier to tell him about her love affair with the pirate. Jack Sparrow was the first man that she loved and he had loved her back, and they were engaged to be married long before she had met Norrington.

"Yes, but our marriage ceremony has to be private. I don't want anyone to know of my history," said Victoria

"And what history would that be, my dear?" asked Swann

"I am a pirate, or at least I was; I used to work as a barmaid in Tortuga. If anyone finds out about me being a pirate, I will reach the gallows," said Victoria

"Yes, now I understand. Not to worry Victoria, I shall keep your secret safe and I shall be your witness to your wedding. And I will get Reverent Alden to perform the ceremony," said Swann

"Thank you Wetherby, we're entirely grateful," said Norrington

All three of them stood up and headed toward the front door and Norrington and Victoria turned to Wetherby,

"Thank you Wetherby again, I hope to meet you again soon," said Victoria, smiling

"Anytime dear Victoria. I'll tell you the date when the reverend will be available Admiral," said Swann, nodding toward Norrington

Norrington smiled as his arm linked with Victoria's and then they walked into the carriage and set off back toward the Norrington estate. Night fell over Port Royal and Victoria walked into her room and behind the screen to change into her nightgown. Once she was changed Norrington walked into her bedroom,

"What is it James?" she asked

Norrington sighed, "It's that we're finally going to get married, no Lord Cutler Beckett to come between us," he said

Victoria smiled, "Yes, has Wetherby sent you the date for the wedding yet?" she asked

"Yes, he was rather fast about it too. I guess he didn't have anything to do since his title was stripped from him. He said that the Reverend can do the ceremony in a few days; gives us less time to look for our attire," said Norrington

"Well, then we better start tomorrow then," said Victoria

Victoria walked over to her bed as the maids left them, and slipped into the covers. Norrington smiled and then slipped into the bed next to her and they slept together for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Victoria woke up, the covers moved on her other side; Norrington had left her side. Victoria got out of the bed and placed her coat over her nightgown and went downstairs. She went into the dining room and saw that there was breakfast for two, but one of the plates had been already emptied. One of the maids came out and cleaned up the plate,

"Where has James gone?" Victoria asked the maid

The maid looked up, "Admiral Norrington had gone into town, miss. He's gone to buy his clothes for the wedding. Here, he wanted me to give you this," she said, pulling out an envelope with a wax seal with his initials.

Victoria took it and opened it.

_Dearest Victoria,_

_I'm sorry that I've left you so early, but I had to go into town to buy my clothes for the wedding. There will be another carriage waiting for you after you have finished breakfast so you can go and buy your dress. I will see you later my dearest._

_Forever Yours,_

_James_

Victoria closed the letter and said, "Get my dress ready for me after I'm done with Breakfast. I shall go into town after,"

"Of course my lady," said the maid, then left with Norrington's plate

Victoria sat in her chair and then began to eat the bread and eggs; each moment she put a morsel into her mouth was warming her heart. As she ate, she began to think about Jack; she had loved him for a time and she still had her engagement ring that he had given to her in Tortuga. She had stopped eating and looked at the ring that had been on her right hand; it was the engagement ring from Jack he had given her long ago. She brought her hand in front of her face so she could get a better look at the ring; it was very beautiful. The ring was one of the many treasures that Jack had gotten from the Isla de Muerta and he had given it to the greatest treasure that now he could never get back.

Victoria then looked down, "I'm sorry Jack, but I'm following my heart now. If you had come sooner I would've been yours," she said

Victoria then finished her breakfast and then went up to her room where the maids have picked out a black striped dress for her. She went behind the screen for another round of gasping as the maids tightened her corset laces. After she and her two maids stepped outside to where the carriage had been waiting for her, just as Norrington had said. Victoria and her maids went inside the carriage and it set off into the town to a clothing store near the docks. When Victoria stepped in the owner of the store came up to her,

"Hello milady, what my I help you with?" he asked

Victoria smiled, "Yes, I need to pick out a wedding dress," she said

"Ah, you're a very lovely bride. A new shipment just came in last night, and you will be the first to try them on. How grand will your wedding be milady?" said the owner

"Oh, it's not really big. My fiancée doesn't want to send invitations to relatives that are all the way in England. Only a small amount of people are going," she said, lying

"Well, then your theme will be simple but elegant. Here, try this one on," said the owner, pulling out a white dress with lots of embroidery on it.

Victoria's maids took it and the three went into a small room to change, when she walked out she said,

"I think this dress is a little to big for a small wedding,"

The owner looked at it, "I'll have to agree with you on that; here try this one. It's not as big as that one but it's still as pretty," he said, pulling out another dress

The dress was cream and white colored, with beads and ribbons and a small veil; the neckline was low-cut. When Victoria stepped out again, she smiled,

"I love this dress, how much is it sir?" she asked

"For you, the lovely bride. I believe that it is around forty pounds, as a discount of the eighty pounds it really is," said the shopkeeper

"I thank you sir," said Victoria, handing him the forty pounds after she had changed back into her black and white striped dress

"I do hope your wedding goes wonderfully," said the shopkeeper, placing the dress in a big box and handing it to one of the maids

Victoria said goodbye to the shopkeeper and then stepped back into the carriage and went into the Norrington manor. When she stepped in Norrington was waiting for her in her room.

"Victoria, you're here. You got my letter right?" he said, coming up and kissing her on the lips

"Yes, and I just bought my dress a while ago. It'll be ready for the wedding day," said Victoria

"I met with the reverend today; he said he can do the ceremony tomorrow in here. So we don't have to go far for the wedding," he said

Victoria smiled, "Then will the servants decorate the manor?" she asked

"Yes, and they will watch the wedding too. But they will not sign as the wedding certificate as a witness, Wetherby will be the only one signing as a witness," said Norrington

The two maids came in, one of them carrying the box with the wedding dress in it.

"Well, then I won't be able to see you wear the dress until tomorrow," said Norrington

"Yes, the dress is very beautiful," said Victoria

Then a servant came in and said, "Dinner is served,"

That night dinner was silent, Victoria kept on thinking about Jack and she didn't want to talk about it to Norrington. After dinner Norrington escorted Victoria to her room,

"You're not going to stay with me tonight James?" said Victoria

"Not tonight, I have to be ready for tomorrow. Besides, right after the ceremony tomorrow we'll both have each other," said Norrington, smiling

Norrington then leaned in and kissed her and when they pulled away Norrington said,

"Good night, my dearest. Til' tomorrow,"

Victoria smiled and then walked into her bedroom, her hand gradually letting go of Norrington's as she left him.

"Good night, my love," she said to him, then she closed the double doors and went to sleep

Norrington waited till Victoria closed the door and then went to his own bedroom and changed into his sleeping clothes and went to sleep

The next day was full of hustle and bustle as the servants began decorating the house. Neither the bride nor the groom saw each other, for the servants served them their breakfast in their bedrooms. Victoria sat at her vanity fixing her hair and looked at herself in the mirror,

_This is it Victoria, you're finally getting married, _she thought to herself

Then the maid walked in and then began to bring Victoria's hair into ringlets and Victoria continued to smile at herself, hoping that today would go smoothly.

In Norrington's room he fixed his Admiral uniform and placed his white wig on his head. He fixed his collar and looked at himself in the mirror,

_Put yourself together James, you're finally marrying the woman of your dreams,_ he thought to himself

He then placed his hat on top of his head and fixed it the way he wanted it. A servant came into his bedroom and said,

"They are ready for you Admiral,"

Norrington stood up and said, "Alright, tell the reverend that I'm coming down now,"

The servant bowed out and then Norrington followed him and went down the staircase that was wrapped with ribbons and roses. When he reached the foot of the stairs he met the reverend and Wetherby Swann.

"Now Admiral, I have the marriage certificate ready to be signed by you, Mister Swann and the lovely lady that you are to be wedded. I say, I usually see the lady that is to be wedded but this is quite new to me for I have not seen her yet," said the reverend

"Not to worry Reverend, you shall meet my bride soon enough," said Norrington, smiling

Then the organ played the tune 'here comes the bride' and every one of the servants stood up to face the rose-covered staircase. Victoria came from out of her bedroom, her veil over her face and her bouquet in her hands. She walked to the top of the stairs and stood there for a time to let everyone see her in her dress for a moment. Norrington smiled and Victoria smiled under her veil, breathing steadily. She walked down the steps slowly, continuing to smile; her maid holding her train as she walked down.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she took Norrington's arm and they walked up to the reverend,

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in the sight of god to join this man and this woman in bonds of holy matrimony. Admiral Norrington, repeat after me, 'I, Admiral James Norrington, take you Lady Victoria Henshaw, to be my wife. I shall cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad. And I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part," said the reverend

Norrington turned to look at Victoria, "I, Admiral James Norrington, take you Lady Victoria Henshaw, to be my wife. I shall cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad. And I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part," he said

"Now Victoria, repeat after me, 'I, Lady Victoria Henshaw, take you Admiral James Norrington, to be my husband. I shall cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad. And I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part," said the reverend again

Victoria smiled under her veil again, "I, Lady Victoria Henshaw, take you Admiral James Norrington, to be my husband. I shall cherish you through the good, the bad, the happy and the sad. And I shall remain faithful to you till death do we part," she said

"Now do you, Admiral James Norrington take Lady Victoria Henshaw as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in god's ordinance in the holiest state of matrimony?" said the reverend

"I do," said Norrington, smiling at Victoria

"And do you, Lady Victoria Henshaw, take Admiral James Norrington as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him in the holiest state of matrimony?" said the reverend

"I do," she said

As they exchanged rings the reverend said, "From this day forward, you shall be joined together as one for all eternity until the very end of time. What god has joined together let no man cast asunder. And as from this day forward, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Admiral James Norrington. You may kiss your bride," the reverend said to Norrington

Norrington turned to Victoria and pulled the Victoria's veil over her head. He then leaned in and kissed Victoria passionately; everyone applauded happily. When they pulled away they went over to the study where the reverend pulled out the marriage certificate,

"Now Admiral, you sign here. And Victoria, you sign here. And Mr. Swann, you sign right under where they had just signed," said the reverend, pointing at the lines under the marriage contract.

Norrington leaned in and signed the parchment, as did Victoria; then Swann signed it after her. Once they were done the reverend left and Swann shook hands with the new couple,

"I bid farewell, and I give you lifelong wishes on your marriage," said Swann

Norrington and Victoria smiled and then Swann bowed and left. Norrington then turned to Victoria,

"Now we're finally married," he said

The newlyweds walked back up the stairs, and towards a new bedroom that was larger than any of their rooms. When they reached the doors Norrington picked Victoria up, Victoria laughed and then Norrington kicked the door open. The room was decorated with roses, and had places just for Norrington and Victoria for themselves. The bed was full of thick velvet curtains and sheets; Victoria went over to the balcony. Norrington went over to her side where the moon had shone over them,

"I don't know what it is, but somehow it lead me to you," said Victoria

"What my dear?" asked Norrington

"How we met in Tortuga, something inside me brought me to you," said Victoria, turning to her husband

Norrington wrapped his arms around Victoria, "I know what it was," he said

Victoria looked up to him, "What was it?" she asked

"It must have been Heaven's Light," said Norrington

Victoria smiled and then they leaned in and kissed in the moonlight.

A/N:

What did ya think? This story is completely original and of my own weaving! This is the prequel to my other story 'A Pirates' Life No More,' a story that continues after Dead Man's Chest.


End file.
